1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to a method for forming a rigid packaging of multiple thermoformable layers and the packaging made thereby. The packaging may have improved visual consistency and clarity. The packaging may also provide high moisture and oxygen protection.
2. Related Art
Many industries rely on packaging using films, such as blister packaging, as a common method to protect their products. Blister packages typically consist of a rigid thermoformed component, which is made of a polymer, and a flexible lid, which typically contains aluminum as one its main components. To protect the product against moisture and oxygen, the thermoformed component or film used in blister packages often relies on multiple layers of different types of polymers. For example, products that require protection from oxygen frequently utilize a film made from ethylene vinyl alcohol copolymer (EVOH), which acts as a barrier to diffusion of oxygen across the thermoformed film of the blister package. However, a common deficiency associated with the use of EVOH polymer exists. As it is exposed to moisture and its relative humidity increases, the diffusion of oxygen through the EVOH increases. Thus its effectiveness as a barrier to oxygen is reduced.
In addition, films made from multiple layers of different polymers suffer from reduced light transmission. This results in increased haze, poor visibility, and similar difficulties viewing the product contained in the blister package.
Accordingly, there is a need for a rigid package that both provides high oxygen and/or moisture protection and possesses improved visual consistency and clarity.